


Leisure activities

by Nitchen



Series: Gifts for friends [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Gift Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Just a little KarmaXNagisa thing I wrote for a friend.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Gifts for friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083974
Kudos: 24





	Leisure activities

  
It was a quiet, cool spring day and school was long over. Most students were out with their friends or studying for an upcoming exam or paper, but two students from Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Middle School had something else to do than deal with the boring subject matter. After all, they had a great teacher who wanted to destroy the world but still explained the school material better than other teachers. And even if the class had to kill him soon, they still kind of liked him as a teacher. 

Unlike Karma, Nagisa only wanted to spend a day at his friend's side, but this was already disturbed by the boy with the red hair tripping a boy. Sighing, the smaller boy pulled his partner closer to him to stop him from doing anything worse to the student who looked like he was a year or two below their grade level. Karma liked to bully people and play tricks on others, but he always tried to stay calm in front of his partner and not do anything to anyone, which worked well most of the time. They had been together for a few months now, half the class knew about it and also their teacher, who had called a class teacher's lesson on homosexuality as soon as he had found out and explained it to the students as best he could...sometimes their teacher was a bit too supportive, but somehow that was also great.

"He deserved it, didn't he..." the young man spoke with a grin, pointing at the boy who looked like he was about to start crying and stood up trembling.

"What did I tell you about pushing or kicking students?" the smaller one asked him astonishingly, but also with an affectionate undertone. He really couldn't stay mad at him for long, he never could. 

Sighing, Karma shrugged. "That I shouldn't do that because I might hurt someone?" it was more of a question than an answer, yet the other just nodded and squeezed his hand a little, they were just on their way to the city center and the underground was much faster than walking. It was either packed with people or empty, but it was still the cheapest way to get from A to B.

So the two students waited and more and more people gathered, waiting for the next train. Sighing, the boy with the light blue hair leaned against his friend. Since he already looked like a girl, it was no problem to show their love for each other with small gestures here in public, of course, it was not welcome in Japan when couples kissed on the streets, but holding hands was still okay. No one paid any attention to them and when the train came, the taller one pulled his classmate and boyfriend into the train and then stopped. Although it was really cramped, and they were pressed close together, it was also somehow cozy. They felt each other's warmth and smiled softly, then waited until the train stopped at the right station and squeezed through the people still standing in the train and sighed softly.

"And you're sure this will work?" the young student asked, looking up at him. They had an idea to overpower their teacher and kill him and needed some things from the mall to do it. They wanted to distract him with a big octopus stuffed animal and then kill him, even though it sounded like a simple strategy, the class had already prepared something and even though Nagisa wasn't really convinced yet, he let himself be persuaded to help. 

"The proof of the pudding is in the eating, besides, I have to go in somewhere..." the man said and pulled him along beside him, up the escalator and into the shopping center, where the usual hustle and bustle already prevailed. Everyone went about their business and paid no attention to other people, the usual. Neither boy said anything until something happened that sent the taller one with the red hair into a rage.

An older man bumped into his friend, and then just kept walking. While it didn't bother the shorter one much and he had completely forgotten about it a few seconds later, it was still Karma who grumbled and turned to look after the guy, the next moment the boy student kicked the older man, who was about the late 40s, in the back of the knee, causing him to fall over. Saying nothing, he walked on beside his friend, who sighed softly and looked at him briefly.

Nagisa stubbornly continued walking, not liking the fact that Karma was once again letting out his somewhat violent side, but saying nothing against it. After all, the smaller one found it kind of cute that he defended him like that, even if it wasn't exactly moral and okay. He carefully stroked the back of the other's hand with his thumb. After school, they were almost always together, studying or doing their homework, but of course, they sometimes did things and had fun. 

  
Usually, Nagisa would sit on the bed and play video games while Karma either joined in or sat next to him and hugged him when the teenager wasn't with his friend he was either roaming the streets or practising pranks or fighting techniques, but his partner still came first. He knew very well that they would stay together forever because without Nagisa he would probably be lost. They needed each other to get ahead and that was clear to both of them. Ever since they were in class together, no one could separate them.

"Where do you want to go in first?" the taller one asked, looking to the others, the latter just pointed to a shop that sold video games and all merchandise. Of course, the redhead nodded and went into the shop with him. Immediately the young student looked around, he was looking for a new video game but somehow there was none in the shop that day that appealed to him. Sighing, he turned around and leaned his body carefully against Karma's, the latter just smiled and looked at him briefly, then pulled him to the shop where the two then bought everything they needed for the plan. 

"Do you have to go in somewhere?" he asked the young Shiota, who just shook his head. 

"No..we can go back..I hope it's not so crowded now..." uttered Nagisa, looking around. Nodding, the taller one thus led his friend back to the underground station, but it was just as crowded as it had been half an hour ago.

"Oh man..." the young student muttered, scratching the back of his head. "That was kind of obvious, wasn't it?"

"True again..." the red-haired one returned and just sighed, holding the shopping bags in one hand and glaring at his lover, who hooked himself under him and pressed himself lightly against Karma. 

So they waited for the next train, but by the time it came they were already late, but this was not so bad after all the next one was coming in a few minutes. The two continued to hold hands and talk as they watched the hustle and bustle of the city. Almost all the people they saw were in a hurry, either going home, to their work or somewhere else. Still, some took it slow and took their time, waiting, staring at their mobile phones or chatting with their partner or colleagues. 

When the next S-Bahn arrived, the student from class 3-E immediately pulled his partner into it as the doors opened and then they stood there, squashed together in the train. The pupil with the light blue hair hoped, however, that they would somehow get out again. Of course, Karma would manage somehow, but Nagisa didn't want him to hurt anyone again.

But to Nagisa's amazement, the red-haired man remained calm and made sure that his friend was reasonably comfortable and that no one bumped into him. And even when this happened, he did nothing. After about 15 minutes they had arrived at their stop and squeezed through the others. Karma offered to take the shorter one home, which Nagisa of course thought was great, so they walked down the street to the shorter one's house. His mother wasn't there yet, so they had some time to themselves, which they could spend together and, above all, in peace. 

The young Akabane simply put the shopping bag down next to the bed, although Nagisa's mother would immediately notice the two pairs of shoes standing next to each other in the hallway, she would immediately come into her son's room and question the two of them, as she always did. Sighing, the smaller one put his arms and the back of his friend's neck and kissed the other's neck gently, the latter pulled him onto his lap and stroked the student's cheek. 

So with these little touches, they continued until they heard the door open and sighed. Immediately they heard the voice of the little one's mother, who of course asked who he had invited. The teenager with the blue eyes only returned that it was a school friend and they were studying, kissed his Karma again briefly and then stood up. 

"It would be better if I left now, wouldn't it?" asked the red-haired one, to his surprise the shorter one just shook his head.

"No way!" he said immediately and smiled. "My mother already believes me..." he promised with a smile, besides, she didn't know about their relationship yet, and she was going to keep it that way. 

"How about we start studying?" the other than wanted to know. "After all, we still have homework assigned..." he picked up his backpack and took out his binder, opening the page with the homework. The shorter one did the same and leaned slightly against him as they went over the material again. Unfortunately, it was homework in Japanese, a subject the young Akabane did not like. 

Still, studying with Nagisa was not torture for him, on the contrary. He even enjoyed it a little. 


End file.
